


This was supposed to be a serious Chihiro and Nanami Birthday fic

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: crackfic, happy bday nanami and chihiro yall dont deserve my garbage writing, shitpost, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: “I’m what the kids call…” Kuwata Leon paused, lifting up his leg high into the air before slamming his heeled shoe onto the desk. “THICC.”“No, they don’t.” Oowada Mondo, yet again, regretted ever befriending Leon.





	

“I’m what the kids call…” Kuwata Leon paused, lifting up his leg high into the air before slamming his heeled shoe onto the desk. “THICC.”

“No, they don’t.” Oowada Mondo, yet again, regretted ever befriending Leon.

Leon slapped his thigh aggressively, making little ‘pap pap pap’ noises. “Bro, do you hear this shit? This shit is THICC. This is the real thicc. Do you understand this, Mondo?” Mondo dragged his hands down his face, swallowing down his screams.

“Okay, I get it, you got thick thighs, but they’re like… muscular thick. That shit doesn’t count, half of it is just muscle. Real thick is like…” he shrugged his shoulders. “Pure fat?” Leon furrowed his brows in thought, scratching his chin. 

“You… do have a point, actually. But like,” he took his foot off, then hopped up to sit on the same desk. “Let me be thicc in peace.”

“I would, but you ain’t thicc? Don’t say you got the thicc life when you ain’t even close.” Leon clutched his chest as though he was shot.

“YOU ARE MEAN TO ME YOU DISRESPECT ME YOU DON’T APPRECIATE ANYTHING I-”

“What’s going on in this thread, lads?” Chihiro asked, as they entered the classroom. Nanami followed right by, eyes glued to her PSP.

“CHIHIRO, I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!” Leon screamed, attempting to run and hug Chihiro, only for Mondo to grab him from the back of his jacket and pull him close.

“CHIHIRO, RUN, RUN WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE.” he yelled, desperate, then attempted to keep the squirming Leon in his hands. Chihiro stopped, staring at the situation with utter confusion.

“...Um, is everything… okay?” 

“Yeah, kiddo, of course it is-DON’T TAKE YER FUCKIN’ JACKET OFF ASSHOLE-” Leon escaped, shedding off his jacket and shirt in the process, leaving him in his blue binder. 

“FREEDOM! OKAY, CHIHIRO, AM I THICC!?” His life depended solely on their answers.

“Yes.” Nanami and Chihiro said at the same time.

“TOLD YA! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!”

“I DIDN’T EVEN BET ON THIS, JACKASS!”

“Oh and happy birthday Chihiro and Nanami.” Mondo and Leon said. Chihiro and Nanami donned some party hats. 

“Thankie.” Both replied and all four began to rave for eight hours straight.

—--

Somewhere, Ishimaru Kiyotaka felt his eyebrows twitch.

“Someone is trying to fight me for status of thicc.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love having a special interest in dangan ronpa but i always suck when it comes to writing something in time for their birthday,,,,, i'm screaming


End file.
